Pink Dress
by Yuuto Tamano
Summary: Uchiha Sakura jatuh cinta pada dress berwarna pink itu dalam sekali pandang. Sepertinya akan sangat terlihat imut jika dikenakan oleh anak bungsunya yang masih berusia delapan bulan, atau itulah pikirnya. Tapi sang suami dan anak-anaknya yang lain nampaknya tak begitu setuju. Family fluff. Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri.


_**Disclaimer: **_Serial Naruto bukan milik Yuuto Tamano. Konsep fic ini terinspirasi oleh sebuah fic berjudul "_boys, boys, boys_" karya _ohwhatsherface_.

_For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri._

.

.

.

Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak sengaja melihat _benda_ itu.

Serius.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Ketika kedua iris hijau _emerald_-nya _tak sengaja_ menangkap sosok benda berwana pink persik dengan hiasan bunga mawar terbuat dari kain renda, ia tidak dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk jatuh cinta, _pada pandangan pertama_, pada benda itu.

Terpampang—_begitu mencolok_—pada sebuah display di seksi pakaian khusus bayi perempuan, sebuah _dress_ berwarna pink dan berenda, lengkap dengan sepasang slop bayi dan jepit rambut berbentuk pita yang berwarna senada.

Sakura benar-benar tak dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya dari _dress_ tersebut.

Bahkan sampai _mengiler_, tak sadar tentunya.

Buru-buru ia mengelap air liur yang membasahi sudut bibirnya ketika dilihatnya _tag_ harga yang terikat pada kerah _dress_ tersebut. 1200 ryo. _Well_, bukanlah sebuah harga yang tidak dapat dijangkaunya. Lalu saat ia mengecek harga slop dan jepit rambut yang menyertainya, sebuah senyuman begitu lebar serta merta tersungging di wajah cantiknya.

Jelas ia akan membeli dan membawa pulang set pakaian bayi itu.

Ia tak sabar untuk segera memakaikannya pada anak bungsunya yang masih berusia 8 bulan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Pink Dress**

by Yuuto Tamano

.

.

.

.

Sore itu benar-benar sore yang melelahkan, menurut seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke, saat ia tengah menarik kedua lengannya yang terasa begitu pegal. _Heck_, entah mengapa pekerjaannya hari itu terasa cukup menguras energinya, padahal ia hanya bertugas mengantar seorang _daimyo_ pulang kembali ke daerah asalnya setelah selesai melakukan kunjungan persahabatan ke desa Konoha. Bukan sebuah misi yang sulit tentunya.

Setidaknya bukan untuk seorang Anbu elit seperti dirinya.

Tapi untuk suatu alasan, entah apa itu, fisiknya terasa begitu lelah. Mungkin, ia berani menyalahkan, karena sang _daimyo_ yang tak henti-hentinya berbicara di sepanjang perjalanan, mengingatkannya pada seorang Hokage berambut kuning cepak yang mengaku—sepihak—sebagai sahabat sejatinya itu.

Apapun itu, pokoknya ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah, disambut dengan senyuman lebar oleh istri dan anak-anaknya, berendam air hangat, melahap makan malam lezat buatan istrinya—plus segelas, atau dua gelas _sake_—dan lalu pergi tidur.

Bagaikan sebuah surga duniawi.

Maka, tidaklah mengherankan mendapati kedua alisnya berkerut begitu dalam ketika ia akhirnya telah sampai di rumahnya dan mengucapkan 'aku pulang', namun tidak kunjung terdengar balasan menyejukkan sang istri yang menyahut, 'selamat datang, Sasuke-kun. Air hangatnya sudah siap untukmu mandi, atau mau makan dulu?'

Juga tak ada kecupan manis yang diberikan sang istri setelahnya.

Malah ia tak dapat melihat sosok sang istri seketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya.

_Apa hari ini Sakura lembur?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. _Well_, ia harus melakukan protes pada Tsunade-_sama_, mantan Hokage kelima yang kini menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit Konoha, karena membuat Sakura kerja lembut di _saat yang tidak tepat_.

Ia lalu melepaskan sepatu ninjanya, masih dengan kedua alis yang berkerut, menyimpannya di dalam rak sepatu, dan tak lalai kedua mata hitamnya melihat sepasang sepatu ninja berwarna merah yang digunakan istrinya tiap kali berpergian tersimpan rapi di pojok rak.

Ia menggerutu. Jelas-jelas saat ini sang istri berada di rumah. Tapi kemana dia?

Kerutan di alisnya kini telah ditemani oleh kerutan di dahinya.

Di ruang tengah ia mendapat anak laki-laki keduanya, Kouichiro—yang secara literal mengandung arti _anak laki-laki yang lahir pertama_, ironis sekali—sedang mengelap kunai dan shuriken miliknya dengan begitu tenangnya. Begitu serius. Sampai-sampai tak menyadari keberadaan sang ayah yang telah pulang dari pekerjaannya dan kini menatapnya.

"Kou, mana ibumu?"

Bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu, mengangkat kedua alisnya, seakan-akan terkejut mendapati sosok sang ayah yang tiba-tiba saja berada di sampingnya, berdiri begitu tinggi dan tegap.

"Oh, ayah sudah pulang? Selamat datang. Ibu ada di—"

Perkataannya terputus mendengar seruan 'aku pulaaang' yang berasal dari pintu depan rumahnya. Kedua Uchiha itu menatap sejenak sosok Hikaru, anak laki-laki pertama di keluarga mereka—yang harusnya dinamai Kouichiro, tapi Sakura bersikukuh menamainya Hikaru—yang terlihat muncul dari sisi kusen pintu ruang tengah tempat mereka berada.

"Aku pulang, ayah, Kou. Kok tumben rumahnya sepi?" tanya bocah berusia 12 tahun itu, dengan sedikit senyuman, sambil menatap sosok sang ayah dan adik tertuanya.

Sasuke dan Kou hanya mengangkat bahu bersamaan. Hikaru menghela napas sejenak lalu pergi menghilang ke suatu tempat.

"Jadi, dimana ibumu?" Sang ayah kembali bertanya pada anak keduanya.

"Ibu ada di kamar _nursery_ sepertinya, mengurus Ren—"

"YA AMPUN, IBU! APA YANG SEDANG IBU LAKUKAN?" Suara teriakan Hikaru kemudian menggema seluruh isi rumah, membuat kedua Uchiha dingin itu berkedut.

Menghela napasnya sejenak, Sasuke, sebagai kepala keluarga tentunya, bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju sumber suara, diikuti Kou yang nampak penasaran. Dalam benaknya menerka-nerka apalagi yang menyebabkan si sulung berteriak keras seperti itu, mengingat si kembar Shouya dan Shouta—anak ketiga dan keempat—yang biasanya menjadi sumber permasalahan keluarga—dan kebanyakan teriakan Hikaru—kini sedang menginap di tempat Naruto dan Hinata.

Mungkin cuma masalah sepele.

Namun Sasuke merasa jantungnya seperti hendak copot dari tempatnya melihat apa yang sedang terjadi di kamar _nursery_ itu.

Sakura, sang istri dan ibu dari anak-anaknya, sedang tersenyum puas sambil memegang kamera dan memfoto si bungsu berusia 8 bulan, Ren, yang kini tengah mengenakan _dress pink berenda-renda_ lengkap dengan slop berwarna senada dan sebuah jepit rambut cantik berbentuk pinta besar menempel pada helai-helai rambut hitamnya yang tipis.

"Oh, Hikaru dan Sasuke-_kun_ sudah pulang?" ucap Sakura _innocent_.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Sakura?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia pun mengangkat Ren dan menggendongnya, memperlihatkan si bungsu pada suami dan anak-anak tertuanya dengan raut wajah bangga.

"Ini, lihat Ren, dia imut kan?"

Akan tetapi, raut wajah Ren sama berkerut dan masamnya dengan sang ayah.

"Mungkin, maksud ibu _menjijikan_," sahut Kou datar, "Ren itu _cowok_."

Kembali pada fakta yang sesungguhnya, pipi Sakura menggembung.

"Tapi dressnya imut..."

"Tapi Ren tidak suka. Coba lihat wajahnya. Dia trauma," geram Sasuke, melihat si bungsu yang masih berkerut, menyaingi kerutan di wajahnya sendiri. Seandainya bayi itu bisa berbicara, ia pasti sudah berteriak minta tolong pada ayahnya dari perlakuan sang ibu yang sudah... menghina kejantanannya. "Hikaru cepat ambil Ren dari ibumu dan singkirkan pakaian _menjijikan _itu jauh-jauh—"

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kalau kau berani mengatakannya, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu makan tomat selama sebulan!"

"—maksud ayah _simpan_ pakaian itu jauh-jauh dari Ren dan ibumu."

Hikaru mengangguk dan menyunggingkan seringai yang membuktikan bahwa darah Uchiha memang mengalir di dalam tubuhnya pada sang ibu. Dengan cepat ia mengambil Ren dari tangan ibunya, melirik sejenak pada kamera yang tergeletak di meja _nursery_.

"Wow, ibu sudah membuat bahan _bully_-an untuk Ren di masa depan."

"Hikaru!"

Si anak sulung itu lalu melepaskan _dress_ _pink berenda-renda _dengan pelan-pelan dari tubuh adik bungsunya. Tak lupa pula sepasang slop di kedua kakinya dan jepit di rambutnya. Ia pun menggendong Ren keluar dari kamar ini, setelah melemparkan pakaian _menjijikkan_ itu pada Kou. Si anak kedua menggeram habis dibuatnya dan pergi mengejar sang kakak, sambil memegang pakaian _menjijikan_ itu dengan kedua ujung jari.

Sakura menghela napasnya. "Kalian semua laki-laki Uchiha tidak seru. Setidaknya aku masih memiliki foto-foto imut Ren di kamera ini—"

"Sakura," kecam sang suami.

"—baiklah, baiklah, aku akan menghapusnya!" keluh sang istri, sambil memasukan kameranya ke dalam saku celananya, "Nanti tapi. Ini semua salahmu, Sasuke-_kun_! Kau memberikanku lima orang anak yang _semuanya_ laki-laki—bukannya aku tak sayang pada Hikaru, Kou, Shouya, Shouta, dan Ren, tapi rumah ini sudah penuh dengan _testosteron_ dan mereka _semua_ mewarisi rambut dan iris mata hitammu!"

"—Sakura—"

"Aku ingin yang _berwarna_, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ingin _progesteron_. Aku ingin punya anak perempuan!"

Sasuke menghela napasnya pasrah. Seluruh kerutan di wajahnya menghilang tergantikan oleh sebuah seringai nakal khas Uchiha, "Yah, gampang, kita tinggal membuatnya lagi. Yang berikutnya pasti perempuan."

"Itu juga yang kau katakan sebelum kita punya Ren!"

"Feelingku mengatakan yang keenam pasti perempuan, yang punya warna pink dan hijau pada dirinya, seperti yang kau inginkan."

Sakura memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Kau tak percaya padaku?"

"...apa kau siap menghadapi diriku yang hamil untuk yang _kelima_ kali?"

Sasuke meringis. Benaknya teringat kembali akan _mood swings_ dan permintaan yang aneh-aneh di malam hari. Apalagi ini yang kelima kali. _Well_, setidaknya proses pembuatannya akan begitu _menyenangkan_. Ia menyeringai.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo kita segera ke kamar dan _membuat _anak perempuan."

Meskipun sambutan dengan senyuman lebar dari istri dan anak-anaknya, berendam air hangat, melahap makan malam lezat buatan istrinya—plus segelas, atau dua gelas _sake_—dan tidur nyenyak sepertinya tak akan ia dapatkan untuk malam ini, Sasuke masih merasakan surga duniawi yang _lain_ akan ia gapai tak lama lagi.

Sasuke mengelap bibirnya dengan lidahnya. Sakura menghela napasnya dan tersenyum.

"Setelah makan malam, Sasuke-_kun_. Setelah makan malam."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Satu tahun kemudian._

"Sedikit lagi! Sedikit lagi! Kepalanya sudah mulai terlihat, Sakura-_san_! Satu dorongan terakhir lagi!"

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

_Oee. Oee. Oeee._

"Selamat Tuan dan Nyonya Uchiha! Bayi Anda berdua _laki-laki_!"

.

.

.

.

"SASUKE-KUN, KAU PEMBOHONG!"

.

.

_Well, _setidaknya anak keenam mereka kali ini mewarisi warna hijau _emerald _sang ibu.

**The End**

* * *

(_Note to myself_: saya harus segera berhenti membuat fic yang isinya SasuSaku punya anak -_-")


End file.
